Kingdom Hearts III: The Search for Sora
by Hewy Toonmore
Summary: A remake of my first attempt at writing a KHIII fan story. Sora has been mysteriously kidnapped by a mysterious new enemy, and gives up the Keyblade. Now a new Key Bearer must rise up to stop both the new enemy, and the Heartless in order to rescue him. Please Read and Review.


**Author's Note: This Story is co-written by cherrybomb10295, Fantasyfan101, and Wrestlemaniac829. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to either Disney or Square Enix. Except for Logan, who belongs to me. As well as a few others. Enjoy.**

"_Is reality a dream, or is dreaming a reality?_

_The universe is full_ _of answers, I only want one._

_My question: Why me?"_

Deep within the interior of a large black-painted building, there stood a mouse-like figure. At three feet tall, his face shrouded by a black hood, and only his tail exposed, he gazed out the window towards a scarcely populated area. The only way it could be seen were by the street lights dimly lit.

"We need a new bearer...", said a voice, behind the short mouse.

The short figured turned almost immediately towards the man hidden in darkness. From out of the shadows, the man stood only a foot out and thus could barely be seen.

''I know," the mouse figure spoke. "But the question is…"

"Who will it be?" the shadowed man replied quickly, making a mental note. "The heartless will be drawn to him… So that will make him easier to follow."

"Don't forget… It could be a girl."

The mouse-like figure turned around towards the window once more. It seemed he was waiting for something important, or keeping watch for something. He sighed, noting several human-sized black figures arriving outside the building. However, they quickly scurried away in-and-out the alleys, repeating several times before this was addressed.

'Where are they going?' they asked themselves, as the mouse watched.

A rustling noise was heard as he stepped from the shadows. All that could be seen of him, was the ever so slight glow of his eyes, as he spoke once more.

"Are there a lot?" He asked.

The mouse simply nodded, as different figures appeared, and once again went into the same alley.

"More and more at a time…" the mouse said, once the figures took a pause.

The man from the shadows nodded, and stuck his hands out. As he did so, an array of sparkles appeared forming a blade shape, with a key ring type handle. The mouse placed his hand towards the man, as the blade formed, telling him to wait. A frown took the mouse's face, as a portal of blackness appeared in the middle of the road, letting out knight-like monsters.

"Let's go…"

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the open window of a large, empty training room. The room itself was filled with all sorts of weapons and training equipment including swords on racks, weights, mats, and wooden dummies with niches removed for sword training. In the corner of the room, one figure punched away at a bag hanging from the ceiling.<p>

A tall boy, about eighteen years old, dressed in a long green coat with metal shoulder pads and belts strapped to him, black baggy pants, green shoes with black stripes, dark green metal gauntlets on his arms, and white gloves on his hands. His hair was dark brown, a bit scraggly, with long, spiky pony tail at the end.

The most significant about him were a pair of black sunglasses he wore over his eyes. After a couple of punches, the young man bent down and picked up a water bottle laying on the floor and took a drink.

As soon as the water bottle was empty, the young man threw it in a nearby trash bin before resuming to punch the bag. After a few minutes, the young man heard someone behind him.

"There you are, Logan."

The young man turned towards a young girl standing there holding boxes full of flyers, banners, ribbons and other festive materials.

Appearing a few years younger than him, she had light blue hair and bright yellow eyes, wearing a long light green dress with a bright red scarf around her neck with light brown arm and leg warmers.

"Hey there, Lou." The young man named Logan replied.

"Come on, let's go!" The young girl Lou responded. "You're supposed to help set the decorations for the 'End Of The Year' Festival."

"Um… That's today?" Logan asked, scratching his head.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Lou said.

"I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind, is all."

"Uh-huh." Lou nodded, unconvinced. "You should be thankful I found you instead of anyone else. Your Commanding Officer would have a serous fit if he found you slacking off."

"I wasn't slacking off! I just finished my daily exercises, so I can-"

"Help the people who need it," Lou interrupts. "Yeah, yeah, I know. If you want to 'Help', then take these boxes."

Lou tosses Logan the boxes she carried, the boy barely caught them.

"Oof."

"Come on you." Lou said, pushing the young man forward.

"Alright, alright, jeez." Logan huffed as the two made there way.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cape Ordinance"<strong>

Walking down a street, Logan and Lou eventually reached an open plaza filled with people posting posters on buildings, with the announcement 'End of the Year' festival complete with an animation. Several townspeople blew up a great variety of balloons, a multitude of colors slowly filled the streets. Vendors busily prepared stands with a number of goods and services for the upcoming festival.

"Wow, things are coming along nicely." Logan said, amazed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, you lazy bum." A boy's voice spoke.

The two looked over to see a boy atop a ladder, tying a balloon to a street lamp.

He appeared close to Logan's age, notable for his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He also wore a black vest with a red decor along the zipper, a black beater, baggy denim pants, and black-and-red tennis shoes. But his most distinguishing feature is the black tribal tattoo on the left side of his face. This was Zell Dincht, a young man Logan knew all too well.

"Nice to see you too, Zell." Logan said dryly.

"Come on, play nice, you two." Lou said.

Zell jumped down to face the two, casually strolling towards the two with both hands in his pockets.

"To be honest, I'm actually surprised you're here." He said.

"Is that right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd ever show your face considering how badly I beat you last time." Zell said with a smirk.

"That fight was a draw and you know it." Logan said.

"From where I stood the only thing that was drawn was a big 'L' on your forehead." Zell spoke.

"Yeah, what ever you say 'Chickenwuss." Logan mused.

"Don't you DARE refer to me by that name!" Zell said aggravated.

"Then stop sleeping in the chocobo pens, why don't you."

"I have half a mind to rip off that monkey tail you call hair!"

Lou only sighed before pulling the two boys by the ear.

"AAHH!"

"OW, OW, OW!"

"As much as I enjoy watching you have your tea party, could you to TRY not to kill one another?!" Lou spoke, separating them. "At least save your energy until the Struggle tournament starts."

"Fine, sure, whatever! Just let go!" Logan begged.

Lou did so, as the two boys rubbed there ears. Neither one took their eyes from each other's gaze, yet they knew better not to start another fight without having Lou involved once more.

"You know she's right." Logan replied, with a smirk. "If I'm going to beat you, might as well do it in front of everyone in Cape Ordinance."

"Guess that means I'll have to disappoint you later then." Zell said before taking the boxes Logan carried. "Those look pretty heavy, might want to let a REAL Junior Officer take care of those."

"Then why are YOU taking them?" Logan retorts.

"See ya, four-eyes." Zell calls out, walking away.

"I swear, it's like you two are TRYING to find a reason to fight each other." Lou said, with a sigh.

Logan just simply replies with a shrug, as if the statement proved to be no surprise.

"Anyway, I'm going to help clean the Chocobo pens." Lou said before running off.

"She DOES have a point." Someone said.

Logan turned to see a man with short black hair wearing golden armor. One eye showed a brown eye color, while the other was white as if blind on one side. A reverse 'C' scar was displayed along the white eye, as if sustaining it from a battle long ago.

"Commander Devon, sir!" Logan said giving a salute.

"At ease, Private."

Logan lowered his arm, doing his best to relax before his superior officer.

"In all fairness, sir, he does occasionally say things that are uncalled for." Logan said.

"And you don't?" Commander Devon said.

Logan scratched his head in embarrassment, as Commander Devon could see through this ruse.

"You don't really hate Zell, do you?"

"No, sir, I can't really say I do."

"You know, if there's one thing I've noticed it's that rivalries like yours usually mean the two of you will end up doing some pretty amazing things in the future."

"You really think so, sir?" Logan asked.

"Only time will tell. Now enough about the future, for there is still the 'End of the Year' festival come tomorrow. Since I'm here, I'm going to inform you that the Struggle Exhibition Tournament will begin at 0900 hours, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now get back to work."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Logan enter his room sore from the day's work, as he stretched his arms with a yawn. One shower and change of clothes later, he s plopped onto his bed releasing a sigh as he felt absorbed by the comfort. As he laid down, he slowly turned toward his nightstand toward a picture on a frame. The picture of Logan himself, as a young child held by a woman giving off a heart-warming smile. He reached over and took the frame off the stand, holding it towards his face. A smile formed on Logan's face, as if offering it to the woman looking at him.<p>

"I really wish you can see all the work we done. You would have loved it." He spoke to the picture. "I got a tournament to be at tomorrow, so I'm going to bed."

As he placed the frame back along the night stand with one arm, his other hand made for the string of the lamp. Before turning off the light, he looked back toward the picture as a single tear slowly fell from his eye.

"Good night… Mom."


End file.
